doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2012-2013 2013 (Latinoamérica) (26 episodios) }} La tercera temporada de MAD se estrenó en Estados Unidos en 2012 y finalizó en 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó en enero de 2013 y finalizo el 18 de diciembre de 2013, esta temporada consistió de 26 episodios de 11 minutos de duración. Esta además fue la última temporada en ser doblada en Sensaciones Sónicas. Temporada anterior: Anexo:2ª temporada de MAD Temporada siguiente: Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Urbán *Arturo Castañeda *Angela Villanueva *Alejandro Villeli *Alfonso Obregón *Alejandro Orozco *Analiz Sánchez *Abel Rocha *Andrés García *Claudia Urbán *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Daniel Urbán *Daniel Lacy *Gonzalo Curiel *Gerardo Alonso *Gerardo Reyero *Gustavo Melgarejo *Guillermo Coria *Gabriela Guzmán *Héctor Moreno *Igor Cruz *Julián Lavat *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Juan Antonio Edwards *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Luis Fernando Orozco *Marina Urbán *Magda Giner *Martin Soto *Manuel Bueno *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Patty Urbán *Rolando de la Fuente *Ricardo Mendoza *Rossy Aguirre *Sergio Morel Personajes episódicos Episodio #53: La Dama Gigante de Hierro / Criando una Nueva Esperanza (The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope) ' Episodio #54: 'John Carter: Entre Bostezos /''' '''Franklin y Crash (Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash) Episodio #55: Battleship VS Titanic ' '/ Construyendo un Parque Jurásico ' (''Battleship VS Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreations) Episodio #56: '''Betty Blanco y el Cazador / Asesinos de Mitos en la Antigua Grecia (Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters) Episodio #57: Yo Soy Lorax / Circo Familiar Moderno (I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus) Episodio #58: Esto Significa... Guerra de Máquinas ' '/ iCharlie ' (''This Means War Machine / iCharlie) Episodio #59: '''El Artista de las Artes Marciales Mixtas / Aquaman contra la Naturaleza ' (''The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman VS Wild) Episodio #60: '''Los Juegos del Humbre / La Aventura del Popó-seidón ' (The Blunder Games ''/ The Poop-seidon Adventure) Episodio #61: 'Los Mediocres ' '/ La Leyenda de Dora ' (Average-ers / The Legend of Dora) Episodio #62: '''Hombres de Negro al Futuro / Pokémon de Interés ' (''Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest) Episodio #63: '''El Diario de un Cobarde Kid Icarus / El Burro de Ajustes ' (''Dairy of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / The Adjustment Burro) Episodio #64: 'Llévandose a Nemo / Eráse una Vez ' (Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon) Episodio #65: '''FUERAgascar / DEMONIOS '(''Outtagascar / FIENDS) Episodio #66: 'La Sorprendente Spider- Minaj ' '/ ¡Vamos, Dragon Ball, Vamos! '(The Amazing Spider-Mina''j ''/ Go, Dragon Ball, Go!) Episodio #67: '''FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan ' (''FrankenWinnie /ParaMorgan) Episodio #68: '''Un Caballero de la Noche en el Museo / Una Serie de Juegos Desafortunados, Juegos de Muerte ' (''Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths) Episodio #69: 'Tal Vez me Recuerde / Los Asgardigianos '('' Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans'') Episodio #70: El Le-Pavo de Bourne / PereGRIMM ' (''The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm) Episodio #71: ¡Aqui Viene el Doom! / Lavado de Cerebro (Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge) Episodio #72: Las Navidades de los 4 Fántasticos / Cuello Rojo y Blanco ' (''Fantastic Four Chirstmases / Red & White Collar) Episodio #73: '''El Hobbit: Hip Hop / Proyecto: Lunes ' (''Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project) Episodio #74: '''Lo bueno de ser trepaparedes / Guerreros Shogun normales (The Perks of being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors) Episodio #75: Crepúsculo: Rompiendo el pañal / GOllum Sigue (Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON) Episodio #76: La vida de la Rima / Aqui Viene Yogi y Boo Boo (Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo) Episodio #77: James Bond: Responder a Todos / Randy Savage: Luchador de Noveno Grado (Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler) Episodio #78: George Washington: Tala Cerezos / Ganar En La Guerra de las Galaxias (George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Enarded Stripes) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Subtitulos forzados